U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,486 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing defining a number of passageways and a number of conductive terminals residing in corresponding passageways, respectively. The conductive terminals each include a securing part extending along a lengthwise direction of the passageways, a connecting part extending upwardly from the securing part, a transitional part extending from the other end of the securing part towards the printed circuit board, a solder part formed on a distal end of the transitional part. The securing part defines a wider securing surface. A partial projection of the transitional part projected on a plane defined by the securing surface is separated an angle with a direction of the terminals being inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,073 discloses a scalable, low cost, reliable, compliant, low profile, low insertion force, high-density, separable and reconnectable connector for high speed, high performance electronic circuitry and semiconductors. The electrical connector can be used to make, for example, electrical connections from components such as a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) to another PCB, MPU, NPU, or other semiconductor device.